Sweet Dreams
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Shizuo starts having dreams about the last person he wants to think of. And now he can't look at that person normally anymore. Shizaya, three-shot, w/ alternative last chapter.
1. Dream

_Sweat drops slowly made their ways down the pale forehead to the slightly red cheeks, the raven colored hair sticking to the slightly wet forehead. His lips were lightly parted, letting soft moans escape from the back of his throat. His thin legs were held up by a tight grip on the thighs by his small hands. His naked and pale body was filled with almost invisible sweat and he was moving with the thrusts into him._

_The small bed under him rocked and made a squeaking sound from every time the hard member was forced deep inside him, making his soft moans go a level up, louder. His crimson red eyes drifted closed and his brows furrowed slightly. The pleasure was just too much, the rock hard member hitting every sensitive spot inside him._

"_Ah... Shi-zu... ah... -chan...~!"_

_Izaya arched his back, his own naked chest lightly touching the blonde's above him. He threw his head back, letting the soft moans continue to burst out between his parted lips. His pale face was covered with a light blush and sweat drops found their ways down to the chin._

_It was probably the sexiest thing Shizuo had ever seen and he couldn't take his eyes off the informant. The soft moans escaping the man's mouth made him slowly reach his limits. His own moans were low and deep, his thrusts into the raven hard, firm and having a fast pace, which only made them feel harder. He knew it wouldn't take much more before he had to be sent over the edge. The tightness in the flea was just... perfect._

"_Izaya..."_

Shizuo shot his mocha like eyes open in a split second. He didn't move for several long moments, just kept staring up at the ceiling high above him, trying to figure out what the hell he just dreamed. The scene with the moaning informant continued to play in his head, like a record that's stuck and keeps playing the same thing over and over again. And it annoyed the hell out of him.

He slowly pulled himself up in a sitting position, turning his gaze down to the covers, that slowly found their way down to his now slightly crossed legs on the small bed. Letting his one hand go through his bleached blonde hair, he let his eyes quickly move around the still dark bedroom, just to make sure that the flea wasn't in there and that it all just really was a dream. When he found himself alone and had made sure no one was in there, he sighed in relief.

Rubbing his mocha like eyes just for a shirt second he finally pulled the covers away from him, revealing his bare legs and white boxers, which was the only thing he was wearing. But the second he looked down again, he couldn't help but swear to himself. He didn't notice it before now, didn't even feel it, but he was hard as rock and the bulge in the white boxers showed it perfectly. He was just grateful for being alone and not with someone.

Shizuo stared down at the rock hard bulge for several long moments. How could a single dream make him this hard? And even a dream about the man he hated the most and rather wanted dead than anything else. The same question continued to repeat itself inside his head: Why the hell would he dream about fucking the damn flea, that always made him nothing but pissed?

Not being able to find an answer, he finally got out and off the bed. He had to go to work in a few hours anyway and there was no reason to go back to sleep, if he was just going to have the same dream again. That was the last thing he wanted. And now he had to get rid of this... hardness he had.

After several very long minutes of not knowing what to do, he moved away and up from the bed, letting his bare feet touch the hard floor. He wanted to kill himself the second he looked down and laid eyes on the bulge in his white boxers. This was just not happening to him. How was he ever going to look at the damn flea normally after that fucking dream?

Letting a deep sigh pass his just slightly closed lips, he decided it was best to go to the bathroom to get rid of this thing and then just go to work like nothing happened. It was the best way... right?

Three too long hours passed and Shizuo was finally on his way to meet up with the debt collector of the city. After an hour or so he had gotten rid of the hardness in the white boxers and had gotten his mind off the dream he had. He wasn't going to think about it. He just wanted a calm and normal day. But he had a feeling that just wasn't going to happen. When was it ever going in the way he wanted anyway? Something always came up and turned his day around – turned it to the worse.

He let a hand go up in the cold air to greet the debt collector just a bit away from him. "Hey, Tom," he said with a slight nod the second he had approached the man. Maybe just working would get him to forget all about what had happened in the middle of the night, make him forget about the dream that had made him unable to sleep a second more.

Tanaka Tom quickly turned his attention to the tall man next to him instead of looking at the people walking around on the street, passing by him. "Yo, Shizuo," he greeted back with the same casual smile spread across his face he always had. But it faded slowly as he noticed the tired look on the bodyguard's face, the bags under the man's eyes showing how little he had been sleeping.

"Had a bad night?" he asked, turning to face the blonde completely instead of standing with his side to him. He couldn't and wouldn't deal with a tired bodyguard. He knew the man well enough to know, that when he was too tired he would get pissed way too easily, making Tom's work even harder to do than usual.

Shizuo grumbled something incoherently and let his one hand go through his bleached blonde hair. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of his damn dream, or rather; nightmare. Well, the second last. The last thing he wanted was for the flea to come. It would be best if that damn informant just stayed away and out of Ikebukuro forever. Of course, it wouldn't happen. Nothing ever happened the way the blonde wanted. Not when that flea was involved.

A slight nod was all he gave the debt collector as an answer. And that was when his whole damn day turned around, turned to the worse and to the last thing he wanted at the moment.

He could almost hear the wide Cheshire cat like grin curl up on the pale face, making crimson red eyes narrow. The image of the smirk and the upcoming insulting line made his tired expression get replaced by the angered one. The smell, the stank to be correct, filled around him, a stank he only knew as the informant's. Knowing exactly who it was behind him, he slowly turned his head to let his now narrowed mocha like eyes lock on the raven haired man.

"'Morning, Shizu-chan~" was the opening line from the raven haired informant, only known as Orihara Izaya. The wide Cheshire cat like smirk was spread across his face, making his crimson red eyes narrow – just like the blonde had imagined it would.

Just as Shizuo was about to turn around to start yet another one of those endless fights with his enemy, his mind began playing his nightmare inside his head. The picture of the moaning, sweating and naked informant filled his head in a split second, the soft moans in his head making it impossible not to at least blush a little. A slight red color slowly appeared on his cheeks even though he tried his hardest to push it away.

Without saying anything for several very long and somehow quite awkward moments, he just stared at the raven, his mind making him unable to focus on his hate towards this man. What the hell was wrong with him? It was only one damn dream! It just shouldn't make him feel different.

He let a long and quite aggressive growl pass his tightly clenched teeth, showing just how pissed off he was. Of course, this day was only going to be worse and worse. He didn't say anything, not even to his boss who just stood there and waiting for the usual battle between those two. But nothing happened. Instead of beginning the usual fight about life and death, Shizuo turned...

...and he ran – ran away without knowing where he was heading.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Future chapters will get longer. Please leave a review~! ;3**


	2. Run

The pace of his running was fast, faster than any man should be able to run. Small pearls of sweat appeared on his forehead, even though it was covered with the bleached blonde hair, the hair sticking to the slightly wet forehead. He just wanted to get the hell away from that man. This couldn't happen to him. It just couldn't!

"Damn that fucking flea!"

Shizuo threw his tightly clenched fist at the nearest thing, a lit lamppost. He didn't stop running though. It was only for a short second and then he continued running, running away. He couldn't believe it. Heiwajima Shizuo, the monster of Ikebukuro, was actually running away from something! And this something being the one man he wanted to kill the most.

He just wanted to get away from everything before he started to play the dream, or rather nightmare, in his head. Who knew what might happen if he did? Probably the worst thing ever; he could get a hard on just by looking at the annoying flea. He wanted to never face that damn man again but he knew it was just not going to happen that way.

Crimson red eyes looked surprised after the running male. Izaya blinked a few times and finally turned his gaze in another direction, when the blonde was out of sight. He really did not expect the man to run away from him instead of just put all his anger out on him. So... unpredictable.

Tom sighed heavily and let his hands slide down into his pockets. "I guess that means no bodyguard today," he said, slightly mumbling and turned. He lifted a hand shortly to the now widely grinning informant, before he started walking to the day's first job. He really did not want to be around that man for very long.

Izaya didn't move and only looked after the debt collector. The Cheshire grin was once again curled up on his pale face. "_This is going to be fun..._"

Hours passed and night slowly came in the city. People were starting to go home and away from any kind of unpleasant things that might happen at night. After the monster had run away earlier that day and hadn't been seen outside since, people assumed he wasn't coming back any time soon, which only got more people to stay out, making the possibility of something to go wrong even bigger. But it wasn't on the streets of Ikebukuro where something was going to go bad.

Slamming the door shut with a loud bang, Shizuo walked towards the small but still quite comfortable bed in his bedroom. He had been running for a while, running down the streets and forcing people to get out of his way if they didn't want to get run down by the monster. And after he finally found home, he quickly just got into the shower and let the hot water run down his naked body, forcing his mind on something else than that damn flea.

He threw himself down onto the bed and buried his face in the soft pillow. Maybe sleeping would get him to think of something else. Unless... the flea would pay his dreams another visit. He sure did not hope so or he would hunt the damn man down and finally end his life.

Sighing heavily and deeply, he let his mocha like eyes drift closed and rolled over to lie on his back. It didn't take very long before he fell into a deep sleep.

Almost silent steps could be heard at the front door just a few hours later, soon followed by a clicking sound of the door going up and a slight squeaking sound from it being pushed open. Almost like a shadow, the black wearing man entered the apartment, a wide Cheshire grin curled up on the pale face.

As silently as possible, Izaya slowly began walking towards the closed door that led into the, what he assumed, bedroom. It had been surprisingly easy to follow the man home, wait for him to go sleep and then break into the apartment. It was almost too easy. But the fun was still there, knowing how pissed the blonde would get.

He let his one hand grab around the handle and slowly pulled it down, pushing the door open after a short second of hesitating. He was met with complete darkness but his crimson red eyes found the blonde on the bed within a second anyway. Just as expected; the man was in a deep sleep.

_Clothes were tossed all over the floor, the room a complete mess. The sheets on the bed the same way; a mess. The bed moved slightly at the power of each thrust, each hard thrust into the smaller and pale body. The room was dark, no light, not even the light from the moon on the dark sky, was allowed into the room._

_The room was filled with soft, low, some times loud, and deep moans from both the raven haired and the blonde. Sweat slowly appeared on both males' foreheads, the hair sticking to the slightly wet skin. The raven lying on the bed, the blonde leaning over him and thrusting deep into him, making sure the hard member would hit every sweet spot inside the man._

"_Ah... Shizu... -chan...~!"_

"Shizu-chan...?" Izaya whispered low, just to make sure the man actually was asleep. He was standing next to the small bed, that only just held enough space for the monster to lie in, leaning slightly over it to get a better look at the sleeping the male.

He noticed a strange expression on the man's face, an expression he had never seen before. Not on this man's face. It wasn't angry, annoyed or any of the usual expressions this man made. It was more... somewhat pleased?

Shizuo shifted slightly on the bed. Luckily for him, he had somehow managed to pull the covers over his legs, covering the already growing erection. It was just a damn dream – a damn dream about fucking the man he hated more than anything! How could he become so hard from something he'd rather never ever do? It made no sense...

_Soft moans escaped the informant's slightly opened mouth, the moans soon becoming louder and louder as the thrusts into him became harder and faster. The feeling of pleasure had just taken over him, almost pushing him over the edge of his climax. But he wasn't there – not just yet._

_Izaya moved both his small hands down to get a hold onto his thighs. Pulling his slim legs up in the air, he gave the blonde more access to get deeper into him. It was obvious he wanted more, a lot more._

_Shizuo didn't hesitate a single second on giving the man under him more. Thrusting deeper into the raven, he felt the other shiver from pure pleasure and listened to the moans getting louder and almost into a scream. It only made a slight smirk slowly curl up on his face. Oh, the tightness... It made it feel so damn perfect and he wanted to just-_

"What kind of expression is that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya couldn't help but chuckle just slightly, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping monster. He preferred not to get killed this night. He would rather just observe this blonde and find any kind of information to make life miserable for this man. It was always so amusing to piss the man off, always so entertaining.

The Cheshire cat like grin stayed curled up on his pale face... right until he heard a slight moan pass the blonde's lips. He blinked a few times, letting the grin fade, trying to figure out if he really heard what he thought he just heard. Did the monster just... moan?

Shizuo shifted once more, turning his head to the one side, his face in the direction of where the raven was sitting. A few more low and deep moans pass his slightly passed lips. If he knew who was sitting right next to him and listening to everything he was doing... he would break the man in two.

"_Mmnn... Shi... Shizu... ahh... -chan...~!"_

_Those moans... if he hadn't already been hard as rock, he would get it in a split second just by listening to those moans. The sight of the naked flea beneath him only pushed him closer to his limits. He really couldn't hold it back for much longer._

"_Iza..._ya..." Shizuo whispered low, letting a slight moan follow just a second after. He turned his head again, his face pointed up to the ceiling.

Izaya's crimson red eyes widened in surprise the second he heard his name pass the monster's lips. He had to replay the scene over and over again inside his head, just to make sure he didn't hear wrong. But it didn't take him long before the Cheshire grin slowly curled back on his pale face.

"Ne, Shizu-chan..." he whispered and leaned down close to the blonde's ear, the Cheshire smirk never fading. "This is going to be so much fun for me." He slowly pulled away and pulled himself up in a standing position on the floor, his crimson red eyes locked down on the sleeping monster.

He turned a bit and was just about to walk back out of the dark bedroom, when Shizuo shifted once again...

...and opened his mocha like eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Remember to review~ ;3


	3. Escape

His whole body froze, when he heard the slight shifting coming from the bed, signalizing the monster had awakened. He couldn't make any of his body parts move. He would get killed if he didn't disappear before the man found out he was there. His life was over. He just knew the blonde wouldn't spear his life, it wasn't possible to even imagine that.

"_This would be a great time to be able to disappear or get invisible..._"

Izaya stood with his back to the monster and the room was dark, so maybe there was a chance the other wouldn't be able to see him. He was wearing all black, from top till toe. But he doubted it. It would just be wishful thinking, that the blonde wasn't going to see him sooner or later. And he had nowhere to run or hide now. He was trapped.

Rubbing his one closed eye, Shizuo slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position. The image of the naked, moaning and sweating flea was blurry in his head, but he couldn't get that picture out of his head. He knew what he would see if he looked down; the white boxers tight around a certain part of his body.

It was only up until he started looking around in the dark room he was in, that he stayed somewhat calm. But the second his mocha like eyes locked on a dark figure standing with the back to the bed and only a few steps away from him, his calm fell and he could feel the annoyance build up inside him instead.

Since he only just woke up and because of the darkness in the room, it was difficult to see who it was exactly and if there even were a person or he just imagined it. He doubted it would be his imagination. If he imagined anything after that dream, it would be the informant... naked.

It took him only a few more moments before he noticed the fur on the hood of the jacket, that the person was wearing. He let a deep sigh pass his lips and lowered his head, turning his gaze downwards. Unfortunately his gaze landed down on the obvious bulge in his boxers and it only made the whole thing a lot worse.

"What the hell are you doing here, flea?" he asked, slowly turning his gaze back at the raven, who still stood with the back to him. Like it would hide him just because of the darkness in the bedroom. It didn't, even if the darkness weakened Shizuo's vision slightly.

Izaya didn't move. He couldn't make his body move at all and he just wanted to run. He was going to get killed! Unless... he could make some fun out of this. But with this kind of situation, he knew the monster would rip him apart – one way or another.

Swallowing thickly, he slowly turned on his heels and faced the blonde in the dark, a forced grin curled up on his face. "I wonder what, Shizu-chan," he said, taking a few short steps towards the bed. He had to come up with something to make the monster go back to sleep, so he would be able to get out of there before it was too late.

Still being half asleep, Shizuo couldn't figure out if he was still having one of his nightmares or if this actually was reality. He blinked a few times and tried to wake himself really up, but the darkness and the fact that it was already over midnight, made it quite difficult to wake up.

He was still fully dressed, since he fell asleep almost the second he went down on the bed. The white shirt and black vest was a mess after all the shifting and the black pants were tight around a certain part of his body.

He slowly lowered his head and stared down at the rock hard bulge in his pants. "Damn it..." he grumbled low and lightly placed a hand over it to try to hide it, even though it would only be more obvious now that he holding his hand there. He slowly turned his half asleep gaze back at the informant, trying to glare but it just didn't work.

"Just go away," he said, his voice lowered just slightly. He quickly leaned back to lie down on the bed again with a heavy sigh. How was he supposed to get rid of this hardness when he wasn't alone?

Izaya slightly arched a brow and watched the man carefully. No fighting, no anger, no hatred... no fun. He might have been slightly scared before but now he actually wanted something from this man. He didn't know how the monster would react if he started teasing him now, since this situation hadn't been up before now. He might get something good out of this.

"That's all you have to say?" Without hesitating, he moved up on the bed, standing on his knees on the edge of the bed and looking down at the blonde. "The man you hate the most breaks into your bedroom, watches and hears you and all you have to say is 'go away'? Now, where is the fun in that, Shizu-chan? Don't you at least want to beat me up?"

"Just get the hell out of my bedroom!" Shizuo yelled loudly and quickly moved the blanket over himself, trying to cover the obvious hardness and moved an arm over his eyes. He might be embarrassed but not a single sign like blushing showed that. He just wanted this man to get the hell away before he started playing the 'dream' inside his head and it all went wrong, making him even harder than he already was.

Only now did Izaya notice the hardness under the blanket and a wide smirk quickly formed up on his pale face. "Ne, Shizu-chan," he said and leaned down close to the blonde's face, placing both hands down onto the bed to hold himself up. "You got hard from dreaming about me, didn't you? And don't even try to deny it. I heard you moan my name." The smirk grew wider and he leaned close down to the man's ear, whispering somewhat seductively; "And it was rather hot."

Shizuo quickly moved a hand down to the hardness in his pants when he felt it starting to throb ever so slightly from the seductive tone. As he moved his arm away from his face, he pressed his hand on the informant's face and quickly pulled his head away. Somehow he managed to push the man down onto the bed when he pulled himself up in a sitting position. It was awkward, knowing how the flea only had to do very little to turn him on at the moment.

Izaya smirked widely up at the blonde and pulled himself slightly up, keeping his balance with his elbows. This would turn out to be fun... probably. And definitely good. He would make it good for himself – one way or another.

"What are you going to do, Shizu-chan?" he asked, licking his lips shortly after. "Kill me? Beat me up? Or maybe..." The smirk only grew at the thought that popped up in his head. "...you would want to fuck me?"

Shizuo quickly gave the man a long and intense glare and lowered his head just slightly to keep it that way, keeping it locked down at the raven. "Why the hell would I want to fuck you, flea?" Of course, the answer was obvious. He was hard and he had to get rid of this problem quickly. It was starting to get rather painful.

"Weren't you just dreaming about that?" Izaya slowly pulled himself up to stand on his knees right in front of the blonde. "Or was it the other way around? Maybe you want to be the bottom. Maybe you want _me_ to fuck _you_? Is that it? You want to have my dick instead of me having yours, because you simply can't fuck the man you hate? Are you too weak? Are maybe scared..."

He lightly placed both his hands on the monster's shoulders and slowly pushed him down on the bed, leaning over him. "Scared of what might happen if you do me?" He could continue on for days but now... he was kind of craving for the feeling of having this man inside him. It was strange. It had turned from absolute fear to this kind of feeling, to the better if he had to be honest. Rather this than get killed.

He moved one leg over the man and sat down on his lower stomach, placing his palms down on those broad shoulders. "You're not saying anything?" He slowly leaned down so their faces were close to each other. He could feel the man's breath against his own skin, the hot breath of the monster. "Maybe you want this after all?" he whispered low, looking into the man's eyes.

Shizuo was slowly drifting off to one of his 'dreams'. The images of the naked, sweating, panting and moaning flea filled his head within a second. He could feel the slight throbbing from his lower body. It was painful and he wanted to get it away. But never in his life would he let this man dominate him!

"Shut up, flea," he said, his tone rather aggressive and his voice lowered just slightly. "There's no way in hell I would ever let you top me." Without hesitating or thinking about the following consequences, his hands slowly moved up to grab around the informant's ass, keeping the grip slightly tight.

When he felt those strong hands on his ass, Izaya slowly bit down his own bottom lip. "Then you're agreeing to do this?" he asked, his voice still lowered to a whisper. "You can't blame anything or anyone on this. It's your own fault."

"Just get it over with." Shizuo was either desperate, wanting his painful arousal to go away or just simply wanted to fuck this man. He would use the 'wanting his painful arousal to go away' excuse for the rest of his life.

"Desperate are we?" Izaya smirked widely and leaned slightly back to let his fur edged jacket slide off his slim arms. In a quick movement he threw it down onto the floor, then quickly pulled the black v-necked shirt over his head, letting it follow the jacket down onto the floor. The darkness in the room made it harder to keep their eyes locked with each other and made it more difficult to see.

Shizuo let his mocha like eyes slowly drift down the flea's bare torso. Even though it was dark, he had not much trouble seeing the bare skin. He had the image inside his head, the image from his 'dreams'. And it only made him even more aroused, aroused to the level of almost pain.

In a quick and rough movement, Izaya ripped the white shirt and black vest open, revealing the blonde's muscular chest. Licking his lips shortly, he leaned down to press his lips softly to the bare skin while his hands slowly moved down to feel every single muscle. Just by the look and touch alone made his pants slowly grow tight. Maybe he was the one to be desperate.

He continued the somewhat soft kisses down the bare chest, moving further and further down, and when he reached the man's lower stomach, he could feel the muscles tighten suddenly and he could hear a small but held back moan come from the other. It only made him smirk lightly and continue with the kisses, even licks from time to time.

Until he ran out of bare skin. He didn't hesitate for a single second. He just slowly opened the belt and pulled the zipper down, glancing up at the blonde with a teasing smirk curled up on his pale face. He quickly noticed how the bulge was almost screaming to be let out. It had to be painful.

"Someone wants this... badly," he said, looking down at the bulge. He slowly placed one hand on the rock hard bulge, feeling the hardness throbbing ever so slightly after just a second or so. So damn amusing!

Shizuo quickly closed his eyes tightly, feeling the slight throbbing from his lower body. It was unbearable and he really wanted to get this over with. Even if that meant to fuck the man he hated more than anything. After all, he was the one dreaming about that man. The images of the naked and moaning informant was running through his head and only made his hardness a whole lot worse.

"Stop teasing me, flea." He was getting impatient now. Insanely impatient. And he knew how he was sounding. He was sounding like he was really being dominated by this man. And that was just not going to happen. Never in his life would he allow that to happen!

"Getting impatient?" Izaya teasingly and slowly rubbed the clothed member, as he leaned up to stare down at the blonde's face with a wide grin on his face. "Don't worry. I won't tease you for very long." He slowly leaned closer down to the man and whispered softly: "I'll make you feel good in just a moment~"

He gave those slightly parted lips a short glance before he finally closed the distance between them, pressing his own lips against the bodyguard's. The feeling of those soft lips against his own made a tingling feeling appear in his stomach and made his hand on the clothed member rub slightly harder.

Shizuo let his mocha like eyes slowly widen when he felt the flea's lips against his own. Even though he had expected it to happen, he never thought it actually would. His hands hesitantly and slowly moved up and slid on to the informant's ass, his grip somewhat tight and he could feel the smirk from the other against his lips.

A slight shiver was sent from the bottom of his spine, when he felt a hand, the hand that earlier had been rubbing his clothed member, slowly go down into the white boxers and he couldn't help but moan just lightly into the kiss, when the thin fingers touched the hardness.

Izaya slowly moved the boxers down, before he let his hand move around the pretty much standing member and let it stroke slowly and somewhat teasingly up and down. He could feel how it was throbbing ever so slightly from time to time and he knew it probably wouldn't take very long before it all was over. And he was not going to let that happen. He wanted something fun and good out of a situation like this too.

Parting his lips and forcing the blonde to do the same, he slowly let his tongue slide into the other's mouth and moved it around, tasting everything he could. He was starting to get quite hard himself, so he slowly sped up on stroking the man's member, forcing lowered moans out of him from time to time.

After what felt like forever, Shizuo decided he had had enough of being touched. He quickly broke the kiss and without thinking, he moved his hands up to the raven's shoulders, pushing him down to lie on the bed instead. In a few quick movements, he managed to removed the flea's pants and underwear, not even giving a single thought that he particularly just ripped the man's clothes off.

Izaya smirked widely at the blonde's actions and he wiggled his hips shortly, once all of his clothes was ripped off. "Someone _really_ wants this, huh, Shizu-chan?" He slowly licked his hips. He couldn't deny that he probably wanted it just as badly but he was never going to admit it.

"Shut the fuck up, flea," was all Shizuo said back. You would think he was angry and would rip the man apart, but this time he had other plans. He really wanted it – badly. His throbbing and hard as rock member could prove that easily.

Without hesitating for even a single second or even teasing first, he forced his index finger into the tight ring of muscles, getting a soft gasp from the informant. He only moved the finger once or twice before he added one more, the raven letting soft gasps and moans out from time to time.

Izaya tilted his head a bit to the side, his cheeks slowly going into a slight red color and his legs spreading far apart to give the bodyguard enough space, letting him continue. He wanted it badly and he hated the teasing way of preparing. Knowing the brute wouldn't use any kind of lube to make it easier, he knew it would hurt. But in a good way, hopefully.

After several moments, he finally had enough, his own member twitching slightly in hope for something bigger inside him. "P-Please, Shizu-chan," he whispered almost breathlessly, letting a soft moan follow just right behind. "E-Enter me..." He hated how desperate he sounded, but he loved how things turned around – turned to this kind of thing.

The images of the panting, sweating and moaning flea from his dream didn't fill Shizuo's head this time. What filled his head this time, was what was right below him, the real thing and not just the images from his dream – or rather; nightmare.

Letting a light smirk spread across his face, he pulled his fingers out of the raven and shifted just slightly to place his hard member in front of the ring of muscles, lifting the flea's legs up to make it easier for him to enter. He didn't hesitate or even as much as asked if the other was ready. He just quickly bucked his hips forward and entered the man within a few seconds.

Izaya threw his head back the second he felt the throbbing member go into him and he gasped loudly. And when the blonde began to move back and forth in a slow pace, he couldn't help but let a soft moan pass his parted lips. It felt... so damn great.

It didn't take long, before he reached up and wrapped his arms around the monster's neck, pulling him down for a long and deep kiss. "Give me more..." he whispered breathlessly after breaking the kiss, letting the moans continue to come out of him.

Shizuo didn't wait a single second to give the other more. Within a few seconds, the thrusts into the smaller male became harder and deeper and the pace quickly increased, making himself moan low at every single thrust he gave the other. The tightness around his now throbbing member was great, greater than he had imagined and dreamed about.

The dark bedroom was quickly filled with soft, loud and deep moans, gasps from time to time when the brute hit the flea's sweet spot over and over again, and sweat started to appear on both men's body, the raven slowly starting to pant slightly.

Because of the dream and touching on his member before this kind of thing started, Shizuo could feel himself quickly near his climax. He knew he couldn't hold it in for very much longer, knew he had to release very soon. Even if that meant he had to do it inside the man he hated the most.

Izaya was at the same state, his climax nearing quicker than he thought it would. He didn't want it to stop, not just yet. But he had to let it go before it got too painful. He moaned loudly and threw his head back as he felt his muscles tighten in his stomach, threatened about his upcoming release.

"_Ah... Ah..! _Shizu-chan...~!" he moaned loudly and finally released. He came hard and with a loud but soft moan while throwing his head back and closing his crimson red eyes tightly. The white and thick substance only landed down onto his own stomach, not even close to hitting the man above him.

The thrusts quickly came to a stop once the ring of muscles tightened around the throbbing member, which pushed Shizuo over the edge. Without having time to pull out or anything, he came, filling the informant with the white thick substance within a few seconds and sending a shiver up the man's spine.

After catching his breath in a few moments, he slowly bucked his hips backwards to pull out of the man under him. He knew he probably would regret doing something like this with the man he hated, but at least his painful erection was gone now. And that was good enough for him... right now.

He pulled himself down to lie on the bed again, sighing. He suddenly felt so exhausted and tired and he blinked slowly a few times, before his eyes closed.

Izaya pulled himself up to sit and quickly crawled over to rest his head on the blonde's chest, his eyes locking up at the half asleep male. A pleased smile slowly curled up on his face as he watched Shizuo.

"_Guess I should come visit your bedroom more often, Shizu-chan..._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the short smut part. I actually have an alternative chapter 3 for this, but I don't know if I will post it. Should I? Anyway; Thank you for reading and remember to review~! ^^


	4. Alternative Escape

It felt like forever, where he was just standing there, frozen and unable to move at all. Not a single limp of his body would move even an inch. Crimson red eyes were widened in almost fear and his heart was beating like mad. His mind was blank and all his attention was pointed at the monster in the bed behind him, the monster that was slowly starting to wake up.

"_Shit..._"

Izaya really needed to disappear right away. But there was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run and there was absolutely no time to escape before the blonde would notice his presence. It was just impossible. He was as good as dead. He really shouldn't have come there – no matter how much he wanted to find some information about this certain man. It was a really, really bad idea.

Slowly blinking his amber eyes open, Shizuo pulled himself up in a sitting position, the blanket that before had been keeping him warm while being asleep, fell down from his clothed torso and in between his crossed and clothed legs. What had awakened him was a mystery. He really had no idea and to him, it didn't matter either.

It took him several countless seconds before he finally noticed that he wasn't alone. But being half asleep, he just thought he was dreaming again. Even though this was far from one of his sweet dreams, starring the man he claimed to hate more than anything.

He didn't notice the dark figure in the bedroom he was in, until his amber eyes began to look around. And of course, the first thing it locked on was the figure standing in the room not far away from the bed he was now sitting in. Being half asleep, it took him several moments to figure out who exactly had entered his room.

But when he did, his eyes slowly blinked a few times before they narrowed slightly down. "What the hell, flea?" His voice sounded like he was mumbling in his sleep. He didn't sound even the least awake. And he probably wasn't.

Izaya stiffened even more by those words. He had been caught – nowhere to run now. Oh well... He had to expect something like this to happen sooner or later; he was going to get killed and the monster would finally succeed in finishing his so called 'mission' he had. Turning around on his heels, he tried to shake off anything even remotely close to fear and forced the usual Cheshire grin onto his pale features.

"Aren't you going to welcome your uninvited guest properly, Shizu-chan?" He tried to keep his confident mask as well as possible. Never in his life would he admit that he was kind of scared of might having his life taken by this man, then and there.

Shizuo stared blankly at the standing informant and let his one hand go through his bleached blonde hair, the locks quickly falling back to his forehead once the hand had been going through them. He looked puzzled, confused, like he didn't really know what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" He scooted slightly closer towards the standing informant at the foot of the bed, his one hand rubbing his one now closed amber eye shortly. Reaching his one arm forward, he grabbed around the man's arm and even though the other looked like one big question mark, he pulled him down onto the bed with him.

Izaya widened his eyes slowly at this. Now, what the hell was going on? His whole face asked exactly that question but he knew he wouldn't be getting an answer from this man. At least not now. Just by looking at the expression on the monster's face, he knew something was wrong, something was off. And that was why he didn't get surprise – at least not every much – when the blonde moved over him.

"Sh-Shizu-chan... What the hell are you doing?" Even though he had a feeling that he wouldn't get the answer he wanted, he just had to ask anyway. He had to find out what the hell was going on, so he could stop it before it got way too far.

Shizuo's facial expression didn't change, it stayed blank and his amber eyes looked into confused crimson ones. He didn't answer the question, his mind wasn't working. After all, he was still half asleep and he still thought he was dreaming, having another one of his so-called 'dreams', that he definitely would call nightmares.

Staring blankly down at the man under him, he let his one hand slowly move down the informant's clothed side, while the other hand kept himself from falling down on the other, like a dead fish or dead body. He noticed how slow those confused crimson eyes widened when his hand just continued to move downwards. If he had been fully awake, he would never in a million years do something like this. Never.

Instead of saying anything to protest or make the man stop, Izaya tried to squirm away from under him. He hated this already, just the touch to his now lower body made him go all crazy. Not because of lust – he would never admit something like that. But the second he felt those fingers touch his now bare lower stomach, a shudder went through his whole body.

"A-Ah, Shizu-chan..." He tried not to say anything, tried to force his mind to focus on getting away and getting away only. But his mind suddenly went blank at the gentle touch to his lower stomach, which only send shiver after shiver up through his spine.

And there it was. That look in those crimson eyes that made the bodyguard grow hard in almost a split second, harder than he already was after that 'dream' he had. Those sounds the informant made just by a simple touch alone, sent images of a moaning, panting and red faced flea running through his head. It only made him want to just rip all of their clothes of and do this man without thinking. He couldn't think anyway; being half asleep as he was.

Without any signs of hesitation, he quickly pulled his one hand up, only to remove the v-necked black shirt along with the fur edged jacket, and he quickly threw them out of the way and down to the floor, off of the bed. Even though he noticed the shocked look on the raven's face, he let his amber eyes drift down on the exposed and pale chest, his one hand slowly getting placed there, touching that soft skin.

His hand slowly moved to the one side, feeling a slight bump when he moved it across that pale and now slightly panting chest, which could only be the nipple. The soft skin under his touch made a strange expression get over his amber eyes, an expression looking a lot like lust.

Izaya noticed this, the lust in the monster's eyes. The next thing he noticed, only because it was pressed down to himself, was how tight the bodyguard's pants suddenly had gotten. He swallowed thickly by this and let a shiver run through his whole body as the hand got moved lower down his bare torso. The monster couldn't be serious... could he?

He had to stop this, he really needed to get away. Why the hell was he being so stupid, so stupid that he actually came here in the first place? But he knew it would be hopeless to fight against this man. The monster's strength was too powerful. He didn't have a chance. And so, he finally stopped squirming to get away, his cheeks slowly turning into an almost invisible red color when he felt where the hand went next.

The hand went further down until it ran out of bare pale skin. It was stopped by black fabric and something metal, the informant's pants and belt. The belt was easy to remove and get out of the way, the pants slightly more difficult. Almost the moment the hand grabbed around the zipper with just a couple of fingers, it was stopped by two pale and smaller ones that reached down.

"Wa-wait, Shizu-chan! You can't be serious!" Izaya really needed to stop this. It was already going way too far. But how the hell was he supposed to stop this damn monster? He really didn't like this. Either that, or he just didn't want to admit it because of the embarrassing bulge that slowly appeared to his crotch.

Lazy, sleepy and blank amber eyes looked into almost shocked and widened crimson ones. But even though his hand was stopped, Shizuo didn't. Being stronger than the informant, he quickly got the zipper pulled down and the tight black briefs was shown just a second later, briefs that suddenly was tight over the slight bulge now building up.

It was impossible to get this man undressed in the position they were in, but instead of moving away, his hands moved to grab both sides of the pants and in a rough movement, the pants got ripped off, almost right in the middle and all the way down.

This surprised Izaya more than anything, of course. Who wouldn't get surprised when ones pants got ripped off? He followed his now ruined black pants get thrown to the floor with his eyes, before he shocked gaze came to lock on the blonde above him again. Okay... this man was definitely serious.

But he still had to get away. And then again... this couldn't be that bad. Giving up on fighting back once another time, he let his one hand move up to lightly brush the half asleep man's cheek, locking eyes with him and giving him green light to continue. Not that it would matter, the monster was going to continue no matter what.

Just like any other time, Shizuo didn't hesitate to continue. The hand lightly brushing to his cheek didn't do anything to him. It really didn't. Being the half asleep monster he was, nothing woke him up. Nothing at all. Just like the pants, the briefs was quickly ripped off, only to revealed the slowly rising member from the informant.

Izaya's face went bright red at this, even though he tried to stay cool under this. It just wasn't possible to do so. And he wanted to take his revenge on the monster. Both his hands moved up to quickly rip the man's white shirt and black vest off, the buttons popping up and almost hitting himself in the head. His crimson eyes quickly locked down on the muscular chest that his ripping revealed. All those muscles... how he wanted to just touch them. That thought was quickly pushed out of his head. He had to remember who it was he was with. And even though he knew where all of this was going, he knew it would never happen again.

Not even this woke Shizuo up, though. All it did, was to make him quickly strip out of the rest of his clothes, keeping amber eyes locked with crimson red ones.

Moments later, both men, one half asleep and one fully awake, were sitting completely naked, not a single piece of clothes were on any of their bodies. The smaller hand slowly moved up and down a thick and wet shaft, while low moans continued to pass the pale slightly parted lips. The bigger hand was currently under the raven haired, a pair of fingers parting from time to time inside the tight ring of muscles.

This was all too much for the informant, the pleasured feeling rising inside him and making his own member twitch in pure lust. And even though the monster might be thinking he was dreaming again, he wanted it, they both did. Both wanted it so damn badly, that both of them could barely stand it for very much longer.

And it was Shizuo to break it first, break the line of holding back. Pulling his hand back, his fingers moved out and he forced the other to let go of his member by shifting his hips shortly. He pushed the already slightly panting raven back down to lay on the bed as his hips continued shifting slightly, only to get the hardened member to be placed right in front of the tight ring of muscles, the tip teasingly touching the skin and making the raven's whole body shiver.

Bucking his hips slowly forward, he slowly entered the now gasping informant, the hard member getting forced into the tight ring of muscles, that quickly sucked him in. The warmth was amazing and almost just like it had been in his dreams. This wasn't a dream though – he just didn't know it.

Izaya quickly threw his head back, his back arching from the sudden slow entering to his lower body. The pleasure was just too much, the feeling of the monster, who definitely would kill him after finding out what had happened, entering him was just sending that pleasured feeling through his whole body, making him almost lose his mind from it.

It didn't take more than a short moment, before the blonde started to move. Hips met hips, a sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room little by little, soft moans and gasps from the informant for every single thrust. It was impossible not to love the feeling of that big member inside him, that moving one that hit every single one of his sweet spots and made him go all crazy from the pleasure alone.

He could feel how the member was twitching ever so slightly inside him and the look on the half asleep monster, that sweaty and lust full look, was just too damn sexy. It was to go crazy over, right on the spot. But being Orihara Izaya, he had to keep from himself letting this man wake up. In other words; he had to let the man do as he wished and not fight back. At least not for now.

Within just a few minutes, the room was filled with nothing but loud, soft, deep and what-not moans, skin to skin contact, a wet sound from the throbbing member moving back and forth, and a few whimpers from the informant from time to time. The pleasure was just almost too much – for both of them.

Izaya was already holding back on his building climax, wanting this to continue for just a bit longer. He knew the monster would rip him apart the second he woke up and he'd much rather continue to this until he began bleeding than getting killed in the middle of this kind of situation.

Just like the informant, Shizuo was holding back on the fast building climax, his muscles tightening for every second the thrusts just continued, hard, fast and deep into the pale body. He really couldn't hold it back for much longer and he wasn't going to either. Just a little bit longer...

...but he couldn't. Though it was Izaya who released first; in a loud gasp followed by a whimper, the white milky substance was shot from the tip of the raven's member, only to fall down on his own stomach, his chest moving up and down in fast and heavy pants.

Almost the second the already tight ring of muscles tightened around him, Shizuo released his own milky substance into the informant with one last thrust and a lowered deep moan passing his slightly parted lips. And of course, the substance filling him made Izaya's whole body shiver.

None of them moved for what felt like forever, both of them trying to catch their breaths after just to turn of events. Their eyes didn't meet this time, crimson ones were closed while amber ones stared down the pale chest under him. And you would think this would've woken the monster up... but it hadn't. Not even the slightest.

Finally catching his breath, Shizuo bucked his hips backwards to pull out of the other, sending a shiver up the man's spine as he did. In a heavy sigh, he pulled himself down to lay on the bed, his bare and muscular arms moving around the still slightly panting body next to him, only to pull him close and into his own warmth. Amber eyes slowly closed and the monster drifted back to sleep little by little.

Knowing he wouldn't he able to get out of the blonde's grip, Izaya just stared surprised at the now sleeping now, but snuggled into the sudden warmth anyway. While his crimson red eyes watched the monster carefully, the corner of his lips slowly curled up into a soft smirk.

"_Guess I should visit your bedroom more often, Shizu-chan..._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Added the alternative chapter 3. And now this is done. Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews! Reviews makes me happy as hell~


End file.
